


Immortal

by calamariqueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Car Accidents, God Complex, Immorality, Other, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamariqueen/pseuds/calamariqueen





	Immortal

Slice, Slice, Slice.

The boy drew delicate cuts onto his arm, his wrist oozing and bubbling with blood.

He was bleeding out badly, and yet he hadn't perished.

He obviously felt incredibly dizzy, and had blood trickling from his mouth, but he hadn't died in any way.

The world was playing tricks on him.

He'd gotten hit by a car earlier, and at the time, had broken an arm and a rib.

But by the time he'd collected his emotions, the pain he was able to stand up and walk away as if nothing had happened.

Every since that moment, he'd began to question everything about himself, and the world's structure and morals itself.

But in end, it just drove him to insanity.

Did death never really matter to begin with?

From this moment forward, this was the day he'd become immune to the pain that life brought onto him.

It was the day that he began to look down upon humanity himself.

For it was his turn to play god.


End file.
